


The Hospital Part One: Family

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Roman Isn't Okay Anymore [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Janus and Patton are twins, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders Are Twins, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Janus Sanders, Teenage Sleep | Remy Sanders, That new episode brought me F E E L S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: ((((Deceit spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the new episode yet)))Roman is in the hospital. The question is: is he alive or dead, and how is everyone taking it?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Roman Isn't Okay Anymore [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662115
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	The Hospital Part One: Family

**Author's Note:**

> So. That new episode brought on feels. Tagging the right tags with Janus in them is gonna be hectic, but yay. 
> 
> I did go back and change "Dee" to "Janus" in the other installments of this series, and it will be Janus from this moment on, but he's still a tiny twin. 
> 
> another Disclaimer: I cannot remember the last time I've gone to the hospital, so there could be so many things wrong in this fic, but hey.

Roman was met with blinding light once he opened his eyes once again. It clashed with the voices he was hearing, making his pounding head hurt more. Even trying to sit up was pointless because it hurt so much. 

He groaned and took everything in. He was in a hospital bed, and there were machines beeping around him, and tubes poking and prodding into his arms. To the left of him were two terribly patterned and empty chairs, but the chairs on his right were filled by both Remy and Remus. They were both holding a sleeping Patton and Janus respectively. 

Remy’s glasses were on top of his head, and any knowing person could see his red and puffy eyes and dark circles underneath them. He looked too tired and too old for a 17 year old teen. Remus didn’t look any better, he had the same red eyes and dark circles as his brother. The two were whispering about something, but Roman couldn’t hear what, as sleep clawed its way back to the Prince and he welcomed the soothing darkness. 

* * *

The next time Roman woke up Remy and the sleeping twins were the only ones there, Remus was nowhere to be seen. Remy still looked exhausted, but now he could see everything in his bloodshot eyes. The pain, the stress, the anxiety, everything. 

“Rem?” the boy in the bed croaked. The older looked up and his brown eyes filled with fresh tears. It was strange to see his big and strong brother cry, it always was, but at that moment all Roman could think about was how much Remy loved him… and wondering why he was so blind to it before. 

“Roman!” he cried, overjoyed to see that his brother was awake, and not the lifeless body he used to be. Remy wanted so badly to lean over and hug his brother with all that he had, but dismissed the idea, considering that the other was in a hospital bed. 

“What were you thinking?” he said with the same emotion he had when he cried Romans name. The emotion shocked Roman a little. There wasn’t any anger or disappointment in his words, only pure pain. 

“Roman, I love you! You mean the world to me! Seeing Remus hold your limp body made my heart break in a million pieces! Why? Why did you do it?” Roman took a moment before answering. 

“I… I was scared.” Remy just looked more pained. He sat forward in his chair and took his brother's hand. 

“Of what?” 

“Of… Of everything! Of facing Mom and Dad again, of the thoughts I have of myself, of everything Remy!” Tears sprung to the younger kids eyes as well, and he found himself looking away from his heartbroken brother. Remy didn’t talk for a beat before he opened his mouth once more. 

“Roman… look at me.” he got no response back. 

“Roman please look at me.” Remy pleaded once more. As the boy obeyed he felt dread bubble in his stomach. 

“Fuck Mom and Dad. You stood up from the screaming and told about everything, maybe not in the best way, but you still did. They need to learn how to parent correctly, or I will, and I promise you, I will get guardianship of everyone once I turn 18. You deserve better. We all deserve better. I will make sure that you, and everyone else, will get the childhood I never did, and that nobody will lay a hand on you. Ever.” Remy said. His words cut through Romans negativity, his anxiety and doubts, and implemented it in his brain that Remy loved him. That he really cared. 

**But what if he’s just pitying you? What if**

No. Remy wouldn’t do that to him. 

“I love you Princey. Don’t forget that okay?”

“...Okay.”

* * *

The next person he saw and talked to was Remus. He had the now awake Janus on his leg, bouncing him to most likely keep him from crying. 

“Only Janus?” Roman’s voice seemed to startle his twin. He smiled and looked back down at his other brother. 

“Yeah… Rem took Patton outside because the dude wouldn’t stop crying like he was just kicked…” There was a lull in their conversation as the two didn’t know what to say. Roman wracked his brain, but the only thing he could come up with was… 

“You were the person who found me in the bathroom huh?” Remus was shocked for a second before he slowly nodded and continued to occupy Janus. 

“Yeah… I remember like it was yesterday.” Roman sighed. That must have meant that he was out for a while. “I was waiting on the stairs to our room for you because I wanted to talk to you. When you didn’t come out for a hot second I decided to barge in anyway.” Remus wiped his eyes carefully, as to stop tears from flowing. 

“And that’s when I saw you… dead to the world. Well, not dead, just out. I screamed for Remy, called 911, and the rest is history.” Roman nodded and looked down. He didn’t expect Remus to keep talking, but he did. 

“I know I don’t show it. I know I’m not the best brother, but your life is important to me. I care about you and I want to talk and laugh and gossip about everything with you, but I don’t know how to show it. Please, I don’t want to lose you.” As Remus went on his voice became more and more strained and he became more and more vulnerable. Roman could never remember the last time Remus was ever this open with him, and it was startling. 

“I want to try. I want to try and get closer to you, but please promise me that you will too.” Roman nodded and held out his pinky to his brother. He wasn’t going to sit by and do nothing any more. He wanted to get better, and the first step was building a better relationship with Remus. 

The more rowdy of the two looked surprised, but quickly hooked their pinkies together, a promise made. 

“So, why don’t you fill me in on all the drama and gossip that I’ve missed…?” Roman asked. Remus lit up and, while keeping Janus occupied, started to catch up with his brother on everything he missed and didn’t know. It was a small step, but one that would make a bond that would last a lifetime. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you in part two!


End file.
